Polypeptides have been studied for application to biomaterials, etc. Patent Document 1 proposes a hydrogel, a film, a sponge-like foam, etc., obtained by dissolving silk fibroin in a hygroscopic polymer such as polyethylene glycol. Patent Document 2 discloses a photocrosslinked aggregate made from spider silk.